


Second

by MeChewChew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Seto takes care of Hanamiya when he goes into heat during their match against Seirin.





	Second

Hanamiya bit his lip and brought a hand up to rub his temple. His head had been feeling heavy since that morning and had worsened since the start of the match against Seirin. He heard the whistle blow and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked up and saw the scoreboard. Of course, Kiyoshi was staying on the court to help his team win.

The whistle blew again and he focused back on the game, intercepting pass after pass. He felt his stomach churn and doubled over, one hand to his mouth and another to his abdomen, feeling heat race through his body.

 _‘Well fuck,’_ he thought, standing up straight again with a deep breath. He glanced at his teammates who were giving him confused looks and flicked his head, silently telling them to continue the game, a sneer on his face. This was all so _annoying._

He hated having an irregular cycle, how the fuck was he supposed to use suppressants if he didn’t know which goddamn days he was having his heat! He clenched his fist and growled quietly as he took hold of the ball and made a shot, not forgetting to taunt the small Seirin miracle afterwards.

He felt another spike of heat go through him and hissed. Only a few more minutes and the game would be over. He could feel his adrenaline kicking in as Seirin tried to claw their way to victory, the gap in the points slowly closing.

 _‘Stop touching me!’_ his mind shouted each time he brushed against another player, be it Seirin or his own team. Kiyoshi at some point had fully collided into him, making him gasp as they both fell to the ground, the other on top of him. If his hormones weren’t so jacked, he would’ve punched the giant right there and then.

“Hanamiya? Are you in-” Kiyoshi started as his senses picked up on the faint scent.

“Get the fuck off me!” Hanamiya shouted, giving a hard shove at Kiyoshi’s chest so the other fell to the side. Hara grabbed his arm to try and help him up, but that only resulted in Hanamiya pulling his arm away with a growl and yelling at his team to focus on the game.

The scoreboard sounded as the timer went off. Hanamiya grinded his teeth as he watched Seirin celebrate their victory, fists ready to punch anything in his rage. He went to go line up with his teammates, ignoring their concerned glances at him. His adrenaline was quickly seeping out, leaving him uncomfortable with the warmth of his body.

He needed to get out.

“Thank you very much!” Their teams shouted. He bowed with the rest of the team, his breath hitching as he felt dizzy suddenly. He went to stand back up and felt the room spin, not realizing he was falling forward until he felt someone’s arms around him.

_An alpha._

The warmth around him felt secure and smelled like pine. He instinctively looked up to see Kiyoshi fucking Teppei. He glared at him but his traitor of a body made no move to push away from his latest victim, instead heating up at the proximity between them. His head felt fuzzy again as he felt a blush crossing his face, a quiet whine slipping from his mouth. The idiot Kiyoshi was staring at him in shock, not helping the scene they were making in the middle of the court.

He let his head drop back onto the other’s chest as his breathing grew shallow, his body on edge. He didn’t know what to do. What kind of genius was he for not knowing how to get out of this.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away that he could breathe again slightly.

“Thank you for catching our captain,” he heard Seto say, “we’ll be taking care of him now.”

He felt his arm being wrapped around someone’s shoulders and their arm wrapping around his waist as they pushed him to keep walking. Someone placed a jacket over his shoulders and he turned his head into it, smelling the familiar scent of espresso.

“Come on Hanamiya, we don’t want to embarrass you by carrying you,” He heard Seto say quietly as they slowly walked, “just a little more.”

Hanamiya had closed his eyes, his surroundings too much for his senses in this state. He leaned heavily on his teammate, murmuring something that sounded vaguely like a yes. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, piercing straight through him with an amused grin, but he didn’t have the energy to look up and clarify if it was who he thought it was.

They made it back to the locker room and Seto laid Hanamiya down onto the bench, watching as the captain curled up in his jacket, body flushed red as his hormones went wild due to all the alphas around him. The others changed quickly and quietly, every movement controlled as they tried to block Hanamiya’s flowery scent from affecting them.

“Aww, he’s so cute when he’s not trying to bite your finger off,” Hara had finished changing and leaned down to move Seto’s jacket from Hanamiya’s face to get a glimpse of their blushing captain. Furuhashi went over and looked too, silently nodding as he grabbed his stuff and left. Yamazaki couldn’t resist either and rolled his eyes, grabbing his stuff along with the back of Hara’s shirt to drag him out.

“Don’t have too much fun, kiddos” Hara teased as he left with Yamazaki, closing the door behind him.

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, making sure there was no one left before he went over and locked the door. He came back and knelt down next to Hanamiya’s head, pushing his hair back and frowning slightly at the heat coming off of him.

Hanamiya whimpered and leaned into his hand, a breathless, “Kentarou…” leaving his lips.

“Shh,” Seto hushed softly, “I’ll take care of you.”

He leaned down to kiss Hanamiya chastely for the first one. The second one a little harder. The third one he took his jacket away from Hanamiya, who whined, and laid it on the floor, sliding the captain off the bench and laying him down on top of it before kissing him passionately.

Hanamiya moaned into the kiss as he felt a course of heat run down him, slick starting to pool around him as he grew more desperate. He wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck, opening his mouth to let him in as their tongues played with each other.

They separated as Hanamiya arched under him, “Kentarou,” he repeated, spreading his legs to encourage him to keep moving. Seto grinned and sat up, letting Hanamiya’s hands fall to the ground. He brought his hands down to the other’s waist band, slowly pulling down as Hanamiya whined, eventually slipping the shorts off of him to reveal the mess underneath.

“Oh Makoto, you’re so wet already,” he slid his hand up Hanamiya’s thigh until it rested on his clothed crotch, the other bucking into his touch. He slowly rubbed up and down the length, watching Hanamiya squirm at each movement. Finally, he pulled the underwear off, slick glistening off of Hanamiya’s pelvic region.

He turned his attention back up to that cute face, sliding his hands up and under the jersey as he pushed it up the captain’s chest. He leaned over to give Hanamiya a peck on the lips before pinching his nipples, watching as he threw his head back and moaned.

“Kentarou!” Hanamiya said exasperatedly.

“Shh,” Seto hushed him again, sliding back to his crotch and bringing a finger down to circle the wet hole. Hanamiya’s legs shook around him in anticipation, his back arching as Seto finally put a finger in, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace.

“Kentarou please,” Hanamiya moaned, pushing down against him.

Seto chuckled and slid in another finger, “we have to open you up first Makoto, we don’t want you limping around school, do we?” He scissored his fingers slowly, watching with amusement as Hanamiya squirmed.

He slid in a third finger and started thrusting in and out, gradually getting faster as he felt more slick drip out of Hanamiya’s hole. He struggled using his other hand to get out of his own pants, pushing them down along with his underwear past his knees and decided that was good enough.

He curled his fingers slightly as he thrust in, moaning in want himself as he watched Hanamiya’s body contract and cum, the other boy moan from his release, semen staining his chest and jersey.

He climbed on top of the still shaking boy, seating himself near his head and watching as Hanamiya begged him for his cock.

“Please, alpha,” he whimpered as another spike of heat ran through him, slick gushing out of him again.

Seto licked his lips and gripped Hanamiya’s hair in one hand, the other guiding his cock to his mouth, “why don’t you help me with this first?”

Hanamiya opened his mouth and eagerly took the cock in, moaning around it as he bobbed his head with the help of Seto’s hand. He hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes as he concentrated, brows furrowed as he allowed Seto to push in deeper and not gag.

Seto moaned and tightened his grip in Hanamiya’s hair. He couldn’t resist thrusting into that cute mouth, watching with pleasure as Hanamiya looked up at him in surprise, tears building up in his eyes as he choked. His throat tightened around his cock to try and push him out, a mix of saliva and pre-cum dripping from his mouth.

Seto pulled out before he could come, laying Hanamiya’s head back onto the ground gently. He climbed back down his body and gave him another kiss before bringing three fingers back into Hanamiya’s hole, stretching him just a bit more.

“Kentarou!” Hanamiya whimpered, hips thrusting into his fingers.

Between the pheromones Hanamiya was releasing and the what they’ve been doing so far, he couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at the entrance, pushing in just slightly to tease the other as his hands went to grab Hanamiya’s thighs, pushing his legs up and out wider.

Kentarou grunted as he pushed in, bottoming out easily with the stretching and slick. Hanamiya moaned incoherently as he was filled up, squeezing tightly around the cock as he lost himself in pleasure.

Before Hanamiya could tell him to keep moving, Seto pulled himself out to the tip and slammed in again, his cock throbbing as he watched Hanamiya’s back arch. He grinned and leaned forward to grip his hips hard enough to bruise, the other’s ankles crossing each other to keep his legs on Seto’s shoulders.

Hanamiya cried out as Seto set a quick pace, thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper each time. He couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the need to fuck, moaning obscenely at every opportunity.

“So good- nn,” he managed to breath out between thrusts, panting heavily as sweat trickled down his face. His hands reached down to grip Seto’s shoulder, clawing at them with his nails.

Seto leaned down slightly, his tongue darting out to lick at a nipple experimentally, satisfied when he felt Hanamiya shutter. He glided his tongue around it, playing with it before finally sucking on it.

“O-ooh!” Hanamiya moaned as he felt another wave of slick seeping out of him from the pleasure, body shaking at the continuous pleasure surrounding his whole body. He felt the cock inside him swell, his body instinctively squeezing down even tighter. Seto leaned forward and nuzzled the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Hanamiya’s breath hitching as he leaned his head the other way to give him more room.

“ _My omega.”_ Another deep thrust had Seto biting down hard onto the skin and into the muscle.

Hanamiya screamed as he came, body twitching uncontrollably as he orgasmed for the second time, eyes rolling back in pleasure and muscles convulsing around Seto as the alpha grunted and stilled inside of him, cock swelling for a moment before releasing inside of him.

Seto watched Hanamiya breathe shakily under him, chest heaving as his body went limp, hair splayed all over and eyes closing. He took a deep breath and willed himself to move, gently putting Hanamiya’s legs back down and slowly pulling himself out of him. He watched with satisfaction as cum dripped out from his red hole and couldn’t help himself from swiping some up with his finger, a whimper coming from the boy at the action.

He pushed himself up using the bench, leaning against the lockers for a second to reorganize himself. He slowly walked towards the bathroom area with his stuff and turned on the shower, leaving his soaps in there. He grabbed a few paper towels as he made his way back to the changing area. He kneeled down with a sigh, cleaning up the mess they made and throwing the towels away before stripping himself and coaxing Hanamiya’s jersey off of him.

He left the jacket on the floor and lead them to the shower after struggling to get Hanamiya to stand. He got them both in the shower and leaned back against the wall, letting Hanamiya lean forward on him as he napped so he could catch most of the water. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hands, bringing it to the other’s head as he slowly massaged it in.

Hanamiya sighed, pressing his cheek against Seto’s shoulder, murmuring.

_“Senpai…”_

Seto sighed and leaned his head down to kiss the mark he had made.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pure smut but somehow angst got mixed in *vague shrugging*


End file.
